Valentine's Day 2010
by VampChick76
Summary: Jacob wants Nessie to be his Valentine. How does he win her heart? Through cheesy jokes, duh. After Breaking Dawn.


**I wanted to write a Valentine's Day fic and I decided with Nessie and Jacob. I don't like Jacob (coughTeamEdwardcough) but I thought it be cute. I wish my boyfriend would do that but he doesn't so I'm stuck in my house on Valentine's Day. What a wonderful boyfriend, don't cha think? Btw: I turned 13 on the 11th of February so I can legally be on here now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Valentine's Day, or any cheesy jokes. But I do own my "wonderful" boyfriend who won't take me out on Valentine's Day and forgets how long we've been together. (4 months, 1 week exactly.) Oh where was I? Oh never mind. I don't own Twilight, end of story.**

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**Valentine's Day 2010 (Nessie POV)**

"Nessie!"

That is what woke me up on this lovely Sunday morning. Jacob's voice. To be honest I thought it was out of my dream. My dream tonight was about my family, Jacob, Seth, and I going to the animal shelter. Jacob and Seth kinda got mobbed by female dogs (plus a few male ones). It was funny.

"Nessie!" This is when I started to really get panicked. So I jumped out of my warm bed and ran to the door just to run into Jacob. Ouch.

"Oh Jacob! You're alright, you didn't get mobbed by dogs!" I yelled as I was sitting on the floor, running into Jacob usually ends up with me on the floor.

He looked at me like I was on drugs. Maybe Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Em slipped me something in my dinner last night, wouldn't be the first time either. I guess I'll tell Jacob the dream later.

Jacob got down on one knee, oh grizzly he was going to propose. How did he get past my father? I surely thought daddy would kill him. Well that's what I heard him say to mommy.

I cut off what Jacob was going to say, "Jacob I'm too young to get married. Besides Auntie Alice would kill us if we eloped. I'm sorry I can't."

I excepted him to cry or look sad but he looked down and started laughing. He started LAUGHING. What is so funny? I can't be accountable for what I did next. I slapped him straight across the face. What can I say, I have daddy's temper.

He definatly looked suprised and pained. I have Uncle Em's strength, or so I've been told. "Nessie darling, I wasn't going to propose. Your father would kill me. Please don't hit me again." He held his arms in front of his face. Like that would help. He gave up though and continued, "Nessie today I am to be your knight on Valentine's Day."

"Who are you supposed to be, Sir-Loves-A-Lot?" I laughed. He nodded sheeplishly.

I snorted, "Geez Jacob. If you're going to have cheesy jokes, at least have some good ones."

"Fine then: What did the baker say to his sweetheart?" he spouted.

"I'm dough-nuts about you. Duh," I said with a smile. I read it in Uncle Em's book, Cheesy Valentine's Jokes for the Valentiney. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's a real book.)**

I walked past Jacob into the kitchen. I got out the cereal and the milk. Jacob apparently wasn't giving up. He picked up a banana and a prune.

"Why did the banana go out with the prune?" He made them walk off together. Just like Uncle Jazzy with his dolls, I mean "action figures".

"Because it couldn't get a date. Are you getting this out of Uncle Em's book?" I smiled trying to find a bowl.

"Yep," said Jacob proudly. He tried a few more jokes that I knew all the punchlines for. Like: If your aunt ran off to get married, what would you call her? Antelope. I thought he was giving up but he had one more.

"Knock knock!" He said.

_"Who's there?"_ I asked playing along.

"Sherwood." I frowned I didn't know this one.

_"Sherwood who?" _

"Sherwood like to be your valentine!"

"I'd like that too." I said.

"You would?" He asked amazed.

"Jacob Black, you tried to get my attention by many cheesy jokes and trust me you did. I want to be your valentine very much. Nothing else in the world I would want to do today." I told him pouring out my heart. He looked like he was going to cry but I used this moment for my own joke. "Knock, knock."

_"Who's there?"_ He asked suprised that I was telling a knock knock joke_._

"Pooch"

_"Pooch who?" _

"Pooch your arms around me, you dog!" He smiled and did what he was told.

"I love you, Nessie," he said with his sexy husky voice.

"I love you too Jake." It was the first time I told him that and I meant it.

xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo~xoxo

**A/N: First JacobXNessie fic soooo tell me how I did please! Should I make a Jacob POV of this? Hmm...so many one-shots I want to do. How bout the dream scene and the slipping drugs things? Yes, no comment please! And I want to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day!!! **

**Love ya all,**

**Xela**


End file.
